The Ball
by ronandhermioneareforever
Summary: Dumbledore announces a ball and Hermione and Ron will go together. Also may have small H/G in fic. Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not make any money off of this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Attention everyone," said Dumbledore loudly, "I have an announcement to make."

_Oh_ _no, I hope it isn't something horrible that's happened!_

"There will be a ball held for everyone that resides here during Christmas. Head boy and girl will be in charge of planning this ball."

_Oh goodness, I'm the head girl ! I do not know how I will manage to do all of this. Well, Ron is head boy. He will be able to help. However, the last time there was a ball it did not go so well. _While Hermione was thinking about this Ron was trying to get her attention.

"Er, Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Yes Ron. I'm fine. Do you know when we are supposed to see Dumbledore about the ball?"

"No, do you think we should go after dinner or first thing tomorrow morning?"

"I think we should go as soon as we can."

"Okay as long as I can eat the rest of my dinner, "said Ron as he wolfed down the rest of his food.

"Oh Ron food really is all you think about isn't it!"

"No, I only think about it when I am hungry."

"Ron you are hungry all the time."

"Ha ha 'Mione! Are you ready?"

"Yes Ron. Let's go!"

_We headed to Dumbledore's office. While we were walking I couldn't thinking about Ron calling me 'Mione. Now don't get me wrong I like the nickname. It's just that every time he calls me that I can't pretend like it doesn't make chills go down my spine or make my entire get that tingly sensation that your foot gets when it falls asleep. _

_I was brought out of these thoughts when Ron said, _"We're at Dumbledore's office. Do you think we should just go on up?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will let us in."

As soon as Hermione and Ron got to the top of the staircase the door to his office swung open.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, "said Dumbledore as they sat down, "There are a few things you should know about this ball. The rules will remain the same as your everyday rules. You two must set a good example. I trust that you will. Also, there is something else that you should know. I hope that neither of you will object to doing this. You two will be going together."

"Why?, "said Ron and Hermione in unison.

"Well, you two will start the dance but I also want you to go together so that if I need you to take care of a discipline or other issue then I won't have to disrupt any one but you two. Just look at this as a duty. I'm sure it won't be a problem seeing as you two are close friends."

"Okay Professor, I'm fine with that," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it also," stated Ron.

"Well, that is may be on your way." said Dumbledore.

_Wow, I can not believe that this is happening. Ron and I are actually going to something as a couple. I just hope that we can avoid any rows so that this can be the best ball ever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2****The Talk**

I left with Ron from Dumbledore's office. I was so happy that we were going together that I didn't notice that we had made it to the Gryffindor common room until Ron nudged me and said,"Hermione we're here."I awoke from my wonderful daydream of the ball and said faintly,"Oh,yes of course we are." I then went inside to the common room and sat down to do some of my Potions and Ancient Runes homework.  
While I was rummaging through my bag Ron sat down next to me on the couch and asked an odd question--at least coming from him.

He hesitantly asked me,"We are going only as friends right--you aren't scheming with Dumbledore so you can go out with me are you?"

"Why Ron, that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard.Of course I'm not scheming with Dumbledore.Why in the world would you think that?"

"I was only wondering 'Mione! I just thought that it was odd that we have to have duties on the night of the ball when so many teachers will be there to chaperone anyway."

"Yes Ron but we are Head Girl and Head Boy. We can not only think of ourselves and what we want to do. We have-"

Ron cut me off and said,"responsibilities,responsibilities,I know already!

"Okay Ron.I know I come off a little strong about these duties but it is in your best interest. Besides I think we will have a good time at the ball."

"Yeah I suppose you are right as usual.Well G'night 'Mione."

Those same shivers went up my spine when he used that nickname and quietly I replied.

"G'night Ron."

We went to our respective dormitories and did not wake til' morning.

I rose and got ready for the day. Today I had put in a little more effort than I did usually. I applied my mascara and some lipstick and even semi-tamed my bushy hair. I also had carefully picked out my clothes.I went down to the common room and greeted Harry, Ron and Ginny.We walked down to breakfast together. During breakfast the subject of the ball came up and both Harry and Ginny wanted to know who Ron and I were going with to the ball. We both looked at each other and then back at them.

I told Harry and Ginny,"We are going together. Dumbledore told us that we have duties and that we are to go together to make things easier with the duties."

Harry and Ginny now looked at each other and seemed to be stifling laughter.

"That is interesting," said Harry and Ginny gave a little laugh and said,"How will you two survive each other."

Ron then said,"We'll figure something out," and winked at me teasingly.

I said to all of them,"We are not going to fight at this ball.I am tired of rows and we have to maintain our duties."

"Yeah,"said Ron,"We won't fight at this ball.I'm tired of rows as well."

"Well, I guess we should get ready for our classes that are today."

"Yeah,"replied Harry, Ginny and Ron simultaneously.

Ron caught up to me and we discussed our duties for tonight and ended up leaving Harry and Ginny behind. Little did I know they were having a more interesting conversation than meets the eye.

"So,"said Harry,"since we're talking about the ball I thought I would ask you to go with me.What do you think?"

"Harry!Of course I'll go with you!You don't even have to ask!"

And so ends some interesting conversations and now begins the interesting happenings of planning and preparing for the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3****Planning and Preparing**

Hermione made herself get up and get ready for a meeting with Ron. Not only did they have important Head things to do but they also had to prepare and plan for the ball. She went downstairs and was about to go looking for Ron when she bumped into him.

"Ow!",they said in unison.

When they recovered Hermione saw that it was Ron and said,"I was just looking for you! We have Head duties to discuss, a ball to plan, dancing to learn--

"Wait. What did you just say?Did you say we have to learn to dance?", Ron half-asked and half-exclaimed while cutting Hermione off.

"I said there would be dancing to learn,yes but why is that so shocking!I mean it is a ball Ron, what are you so upset about!! I'm sure you dance perfectly fine."

"I'm not as sure as you Hermione--I mean Mum taught all of us how and everything but I was never very good at it. It'll probably take a lot of practicing."

"Oh Ron, I am sure you will do just fine and just remember that I am not that great at dancing either!"

"Oh okay but I still think that I will be absolutely terrible."

"Trust me Ron you will be okay. As long as I have known you you have never let anyone down and I know you won't let me down."

"Okay okay I know Hermione!Let's just go over our duties and everything okay."

"Okay well we are going to have Head duties the night of the ball but we will also have to start the ball and we will be the only couple dancing to the first dance. Dumbledore told me that he wants it to be that way so that we will also be recognised as Head Boy and Girl. I think it will be a very good way to start the ball."

"Yeah I guess so.I just do not want to let anyone down but before you go off on me Hermione-no offense but it is something you are prone to do-I know I won't let anyone down but I can't help but worry and in my defense you get this way over exams but don't let me offend you okay I am only telling you something you already know."

"Yes, Ron you are right-I do get that way with exams but only because they determine so much of my future.Anyway we are off the subject at hand now-back to the previous subject of the ball that we will start. Since you have already learnt how to dance and I am okay then we will not practice dancing for the ball as I think we will make it through the starting dance.Now the only thing left to talk about are our Head duties. Dumbledore informed me that we will be staying for the entire dance and making sure that students are following directions and heading back to their dormitories when it is time.I think we can handle it-don't you?"

"Yeah I mean what couldn't we handle-definitely not Head duties oh not us!"Ron said sarcastically as they headed for class.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hermione's thoughts are in Italic and Ron's are underlined. Also please read and review! I would really like the feedback. I'm not sure where I am going with this and would appreciate any ideas from readers. This is my first fanfic so please be nice!**

**Ch.4** **A Stressful Session**

Hermione wakes up and gets ready to go to the Room of Requirement so that her and Ron can learn how to dance. Ron meanwhile is also getting ready. They are both very anxious.  
_I should not be this nervous about dancing with him_ thought Hermione _I mean it is just Ron my best friend--__**then why do you feel differently**__--Oh just shut up voice! Oh that is just great! I'm going crazy now and talking to myself._Ron was nervous about dancing with her as well.

OH my goodness. What if I do or say something and she takes it the wrong way! I can't believe I am in this situation. I'm so anxious and at the same time blissfully happy! I can't believe I get to dance with her!  
As the two "friends" got ready for their upcoming dance lesson in the Room of Requirement they wondered what the other thought.  
Hermione and Ron had decided that they would go to the Room after lunch and have supper there so that they would have time to learn. They had less classes since they were in their last year so they had more free time.  
Hermione was finishing lunch and had expected Ron to be there but he wasn't.  
_He must have finished lunch already. Oh well! I guess I'll see him soon._Ron had indeed finished lunch and was waiting for Hermione patiently.

Hermione finally made it to the Room and saw Ron there and sleeping. He was lying on a couch that the Room must have conjured up for him. He was lying on his side with his hair lying across his face and looked in Hermione's opinion anyway like an innocent child. She crept slowly over to Ron and nudged him to wake up.

"Huh. Who's that! Oh it's you 'Mione!"he said.  
"Yes, Ron it's me.Get up we need to practice our dancing."  
"Okay!"

Ron got up and he and Hermione got into a standard dancing position for a couple except they were farther apart than a couple would be. So the room provided music but it also tried to move them closer together. As they did both Ron and Hermione felt their hearts speed up. Ron suddenly gave a sudden jerk.  
"What is it, Ron?"

"I'm just a little bit nervous that's all and when I get nervous I get a little freaked."  
"Oh if that's all, well there isn't anything you should be nervous or stressed over. Let's try again and get closer to me this time."  
"Well okay."

Ron moved closer and they were close enough that Ron could read her eyes and Hermione could see every freckle. As Ron had moved closer so had Hermione. Now they were face to face.

They were both thinking the same thing. They thought that at any moment that they would be closer than ever before and their friendship would be altered by a single, simple softly given...  
and they weren't thinking anymore but softly brushing their lips across the other's and it suddenly stopped and both of thier eyes opened and they both said unanimously that they . . .

**A/N: Hahaha...sorry I just kind of wanted some kind of cliffhanger to put at the end of a chapter in this story. Please tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously …

They both said unanimously that they…

"I'm sorry," they both said.

"Why are you sorry?," they said, again unanimously.

"Well, Ron, this could change our friendship forever."

"Yes, it could Hermione, but the real question isn't whether our friendship will change it's whether we want it to change."

"Well, do you know if you want it to change," said Hermione

Ron's ears turned red, and he looked down.

Then he replied, "Yeah, I do."

Hermione looked away and then said, "Okay, well you've been honest with me so I'll be honest with you; I want our friendship to change as well."

Ron looked up at her and asked in a startled voice, "Really! Wow."

"Yeah, Ron I do" said Hermione.

They looked at each other and then Hermione said "Well do you want to practice some more."

"Yeah, let's do that." said Ron.

Ron and Hermione practiced, and soon they were dancing gracefully with no mistakes in footwork, but they were still a little awkward around each other and would end up stepping on each other's feet.

They left together, going back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Now that they knew how the other felt and that they both liked each other they were both feeling awkward.

Ron wasn't sure about what he should do.

Should I hold her hand? What if my hands get sweaty! I don't know what to do! I mean this is Hermione. Maybe she is still in shock from our kiss and needs time to sort it out. But what if she thinks it's weird that we kissed and regrets it!? I'm not sure – what should I do! I guess I will find out what she is thinking soon. 

Hermione, meanwhile was hoping Ron would stop being so awkward around her. It was like he wasn't Ron anymore. She didn't know what to do but she knew one thing – she didn't want their friendship to change this much.

_I wish we could be comfortable around each other again. If I knew this would happen I might not have been so honest with him. What can I do!_


End file.
